


welcome back

by mioopu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioopu/pseuds/mioopu
Summary: a/n: this is based off of techno and dream's 1v1, techno's description is based off of SAD-ist's animation. i didn't know how to end this so bare with me.
Kudos: 59





	welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is based off of techno and dream's 1v1, techno's description is based off of SAD-ist's animation. i didn't know how to end this so bare with me.

tw // mentions of injuries 

\---

"could you not be so worried? it's only a couple of cuts and bruises." a deep voice asked, tiredly. "your cuts could get infected, i told will to get you an ice pack for your bruises." another replied, tending to the wounds mentioned. a smaller blonde boy stood at the doorway, listening. he was supposed to be asleep right now.

"you shouldn't be so worried about me, i bet dream is way worse than me." "well i hope he's okay too," the older chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he is, if he can walk out of running away from four people while trying to get to the end, I'm pretty sure he's okay now." "You never know,"

"tommy?" a voice whispered behind the young boy, who instantly flinched. "what are you doing awake right now?" a taller brunette looked down at him. "I-I wanted to see if techno was okay.." he mumbled. the brunette sighed and ruffled his hair, smiling. "Of course he's okay, he's fucking technoblade. c'mon, say hi and then go to bed." he pulled the blonde into the room where the other two sat.

"look who I found worried if techno was okay," wilbur said, sitting next to the other boys. "hey! I wasn't! i just wanted to see if he made it out alive, as someone who fough-" "aw, I appreciate you caring about me." The pinkette said in a monotone voice, smirking. "i thought you went to bed?" "i heard him stumble into the house, anyway-"

he threw himself onto the couch they all were sitting on. "what happened to your hair?" he pointed at the pinkette's shorter hair. "oh, that well," he started, getting the attention of the others. 

"that's a whole story to tell,"


End file.
